homemoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Through a Fisheye Lens
Synopsis Brendon wants money for a fish-eye lens, while financial surprises keep popping up for an already broke Paula. This leads Brendon to seek employment, so that he might earn the money for his coveted lens. Plot The episode beins with Brendon making a movie, with Jason, Melissa, and two unidentified children playing aliens. Brendon makes a statement about how he needs a fish-eye lens to really get the movie right, this introduces our A-story. Paula then comes in, offering to buy all the children ice cream. She teases them for a bit, before they finally leave to procure the ice cream. While at the ice cream stand, she does not have the money to pay for all the ice cream, sending back everyone's cone besides Jason's, including Brendon's and Josie's, substituting them for tap waters instead. This prompts the unidentified children to ask Brendon if Paula is poor, right before her car breaks down in the middle of the road and she has to call a tow truck using Melissa's cell phone. On top of this, right as Brendon asks for the money to buy a fish-eye lens, the sink bursts from several places. This throws Paula into even deeper financial trouble, unlitmately making Brendon's dream of owning a fish-eye lens unattainable. Meanwhile, Coach McGuirk informs the soccer team that they will be playing a much better soccer team, whom his mentor, Coach Ralph, still coaches. As McGuirk tries to produce a winning team, Brendon begins looking for a job, with which he wants to earn the money for a fish-eye lens. He starts by taking a paper route, but quits after being attacked by a dog. After that, he takes a receptionist type position at Erik's real estate firm. He is fired, however, after he mistakenly shreds every document in Erik's office. After that, he tries just hanging around the ice cream stand, sweeping. He does this hopeing to get a job, but is unable to do so. Meanwhile, Paula has been practicing asking her mother for a loan, which she gets. Upon recieving the loan, Brendon is able to purchase his fish-eye lens, but is disappointed to learn that it will not fit his camera. After the soccer game, McGuirk reveals that Coach Ralph was a made up person, whom McGuirk hoped to inspire his team with. Upon revealing this, Brendon and Melissa discuss a bet they had with each other, as to Coach Ralph's existence, and Melissa ends up oweing Brendon $20. Cast * Brendon Small — Brendon Small * Melissa Robbins — Melissa Bardin Galsky * Coach John McGuirk / Jason Penopolis — H. Jon Benjamin * Paula Small — Janine Ditullio * Erik Robbins — Jonathan Katz Crew to be added References, Notes & Trivia to be added Movies Within The Show * Aliens...Go Home Previous Episode Method of Acting Next Episode School Nurse DVD Releases This episode was released on the season one DVD set on November 16, 2004. Category:Home Movies Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes